Digging holes in soil or other materials can be particularly strenuous and time consuming. The present invention features a hole digging device. The digging device of the present invention comprises blades that can be pivoted inwardly to provide an easier means of removing soil from the ground. The device can help a user dig a hole more easily and more efficiently.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.